Mission tant désirée
by Korry's
Summary: Tout Shinobi le sait, en mission tout n'est qu'une question de vie ou de mort. Heureusement, Shikamaru à la solution ! A chaque fois, il arrive à faire disparaître le nom de Temari de la liste des participant. Hélas, même en étant le bras droit du Hokage, on ne peut pas tout contrôler. Canon / I.C. Image : はとむぎ (Pixiv)
1. Drôle de maladie

**Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto. Cette histoire n'est pas passé par une beta lectrice, je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes à venir qui risque de vous faire perdre la vue ou vous donner envie de me faire manger un Bescherelle... Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Shikamaru entrouvrit un œil. A côté de lui, ses draps froissés étaient encore chaud. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Temari le laissait seul pendant la nuit. Depuis au moins une semaine elle s'absentait pour _se rafraichir_. Hélas le chef du clan Nara n'était pas satisfait de la réponse de sa femme. Mécontent, il quitta son lit pour aller querir sa compagne. Sans surprise, la cuisine était vide. Shikamaru fini par trouver Temari dehors assise sur la terrasse en bois.

« Temari, rentre, tu vas attraper froid. » Fit Shikamaru

« Hum, parles pour toi, tu es nu. » Répondit-elle froidement.

Le nu cul baissa la tête et constata qu'il était sortit sans vêtements. S'habituant lentement à avoir la lune comme seule source de lumière, le brun remarqua que les joues de Temari étaient humides.

« Tu as pleuré ? » Demanda le jeune marié inquiet.

« Oui, je ne me sens pas en forme, je vomis souvent ses derniers jours. »

Shikamaru prit la main de Temari et l'aida à se lever. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la salle d'eau pour qu'elle se lave et sèche ses larmes.

* * *

« Temari, c'est merveilleux ! » S'esclaffa Sakura.

« Pardon ? En quoi une gastro c'est merveilleux ? »

C'était sur conseils de Shikamaru que Temari était allée voir Sakura. Il était probablement à l'affut du détail qui la laisserait alité. Sous ses air misogynes, il était difficile de croire de Shikamaru était une personne autant protectrice. Temari avait de plus en plus de mal à vivre sa vie de ninja de rang supérieur à cause de son flemmard de mari. Il l'empêchait de participer à des missions celles qu'il qualifiait de « trop dangereuses » alias toutes. Et où son nom quittait généralement et mystérieusement la liste des participants. Mais cette fois, il n'avait pas eu le temps d'échanger le nom de sa compagne contre celui d'un individu lambda. Demain Temari partait en mission à un demi-jour de marche du Village Caché des Feuilles pour une opération risquée.

« Eh ! Temari ? Tu m'entends ? » Questionna Sakura.

Non, elle n'avait pas entendue, et puis de toute façon elle s'en foutait. A tous coups, elle avait choppé un virus au nom trop compliqué. Inventé par un abrutit en blouse blanche qui voulait se distinguer intellectuellement du tiers-état. C'est donc frustrée et sans savoir la maladie qu'elle avait contracté que Temari quitta la salle de consultation. Laissant Sakura interdite.

* * *

Ça y est. Temari était quasi arrivée au lieu de sa mission. Shikamaru avait été contraint de la laisser partir. Le diagnostic de Sakura n'avait pas permis de la dispenser d'activité. Elle allait dans quelques minutes goûter aux joies d'une vraie mission.

* * *

« Allez me chercher Shikamaru le plus rapidement possible » Hurla Sakura à des gardes.

Les minutes parurent insoutenables pour la rose. Elle faisait les cents pas dans le bureau de Naruto. Tandis que le chef du village se rongeait les ongles. De l'autre côté de la porte Izumo et Kotetsu attendaient l'arrivé de Shikamaru.

* * *

Ça y est. Shikamaru était quasi arrivé sur le lieu de mission de Temari. L'équipe du Pays du Feu avait subit un cuisant échec. Une taupe avait prévenu l'ennemi de leur arrivé. Ils étaient tombés dans une embuscade. Depuis l'attaque Naruto n'avait plus eu de nouvelle d'aucun de ses ninjas. La panique avait gagné les dirigeants militaires du village. Ils attendaient des nouvelles de l'équipe béta pour savoir s'il fallait envoyer des renforts.

Temari avait mal. Allongée sur une pierre aussi glacé que confortable, elle ressassait les fragments d'image qu'il lui restait de sa mission. Un serpent géant les avait attaqués. Il avait dévoré ses coéquipiers, puis aussitôt recraché. Alors ils se sont consumés de l'intérieur, hurlant, suppliant la mort de venir les chercher. Le souvenir de ce spectacle désagréable donna un haut le cœur à Temari. Elle tenta de se pencher sur le côté pour éviter de s'étouffer si elle venait à vomir. Mais elle était attachée. Ses pieds, ses jambes, sa taille, ses poignets et son buste. Alarmée elle ouvrit instinctivement les yeux pour regarder autour d'elle. Temari se retint de pousser un cri d'horreur. Partout autour d'elle des machines étaient connectées à elle. Une intraveineuse, des sondes, des patchs. La panique s'empara de la blonde. Mais quand elle voulu hurler son désespoir, aucun son ne quitta sa gorge. Seuls des larmes de panique s'amassaient au coin de ses yeux. Non loin d'elle Temari entendit des bruits d'une conversation. Elle se calma et tendit l'oreille.

« Temari, où es tu ? » Beugla Shikamaru.

Les corps atrophiés des partenaires de mission de sa femme gisaient sur le sol. Dans la grotte, la terre s'était imbibée de leur sang. Kotetsu tentait d'oublier qu'il était entouré de coéquipier mort. Izumo lui tentait de reconstituer les corps pour les inhumer au plus vite.

« Kotetsu aide moi » Supplia Izumo.

« Je… Je ne peux pas. Mais je peux préparer un trou pour chacun d'eux. »

La barbarie sans nom qui avait frappé les hommes du village caché des feuilles ne touchait pas Shikamaru. Il refusait de croire que sa femme puisse s'y trouver. Temari était forte, plus forte que ses hommes dont il ne souhaitait pas connaitre les identités.

* * *

**Voilà premier mini-chapitre terminé ! Il y en aura trois en tout ! J'espère qu'il vous a plût et n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions en commentant l'histoire merci ! Ce format d'écriture vous plait ? je met des barres absolument partout !**

**xoxo,**

**Korry`**


	2. Course contre le temps

Joyeuse Pâques 2015 ! Ne vous gavez pas trop de chocolats ! Et brossez vous bien les dents ! :3

* * *

« Arrête de gigoter, ça ne sert à rien » Fit une femme aux cheveux rouges en remontant ses lunettes.

Temari souffrait. La femme aux cheveux rouges qui s'avéraient s'appeler Karin lui prenait son sang régulièrement. La blonde avait la tête qui tournait, avait froid et faim.

« J'ai froid, Karin s'il te plait apporte moi de quoi me réchauffer. » Implora Temari épuisée.

« Eh ! T'es pas dans un hôtel ! Je ne suis pas là pour être à tes petits soins. Je suis là pour faire mon boulot. Si ça te fait chier d'être là, et bien rassure-toi, on est deux ! »

« Mais je suis presque nue. » Tenta de raisonner Temari vêtue d'un simple blouse de tissus.

« Ne t'en fait pas aucun homme me mettra de pied ici, j'y veille personnellement. »

* * *

De l'autre côté de la pièce, deux hommes regardait les analyses de sang de Temari. L'un concentré sur les résultats, l'autre se répugnant de la couleur rouge du sang.

« Dis, t'es sure qu'on ne va pas la tuer ? » Demanda le plus distrait des deux.

« Suigetsu, peu m'importe si elle vit ou non. L'important ce n'est pas elle et tu le sais très bien. »

« Ouais, je le sais… Mais ça n'a jamais marché avant. Et comme là c'est plus un essai, ce serait nul qu'on se loupe. »

La porte qui séparait la salle d'expérience et la salle d'analyse s'ouvrit. Karin apportait les derniers échantillons de sang.

« Maître Orochimaru, si nous lui retirons plus de sang, elle va perdre la vie. » S'inquiéta Karin.

« C'est bête, nous en avons justement besoin. Tu peux y aller. Abrège ses souffrances. » Sourit Orochimaru.

* * *

Maîtriser, son souffle, ses pulsions, son stress. Voilà ce que n'arrivait plus à faire Shikamaru. A présent perdu dans ce labyrinthe mortifère, il ne lui restait plus qu'a chercher encore et toujours. Il ne quitterait pas cette grotte sans Temari.

* * *

« Temari, je suis désolée » Soupira Karin.

Temari pleurait. Elle était devenue si faible qu'elle s'arrivait plus à parler, plus à penser. Alors qu'un fin voile blanc couvrit ses yeux elle perdit connaissance.

* * *

« Maître Orochimaru, vous vous occuperez vous-même de retirer l'enfant du ventre de Temari ? »

« Bien sûr, Karin s'est suffisamment louper pour l'extraction de chacun des fétus. Et cette fois, si la mère artificielle ne fonctionne pas, Karin passera sur la table d'opération pour devenir sa mère porteuse. »

L'homme qui accompagnait Orochimaru perdit son sourire.

« Vous allez faire ça à Karin ? Le sait-elle ? »

« Non, pas encore Suigetsu, pas encore… »

La porte du couloir fut défoncée de l'extérieur. Suigetsu n'eut qu'un quart de seconde pour voir l'homme qui venait d'enter dans la pièce. Une explosion retentit l'empêchant de faire quoi que ce soit. Il distingua cependant clairement ce que l'intrus hurla.

« OROCHIMARU, JE VAIS TE TUER ! »

Suigetsu retrouva son sourire. Ils étaient deux à vouloir tuer Orochimaru, peut-être aurait-il plus de chance de sauver Karin grâce à cet inconnu. Suigetsu se saisit des piqures qu'Orochimaru avait prévu de planter dans une des deux femmes et le piqua avec. Avec un peu de chance il s'agissait d'un poisson, ou d'une drogue. Quand la fumée se dissipa il se trouva face à une tête d'ananas en furie. L'étranger le regarda de travers près à l'attaquer. Mais quand il vit qu'il tenait des seringues vides dans ses mains, il rangea ses armes. Orochimaru était à terre. Le plan de Suigetsu avait fonctionné.

Sans se parler mais dans une harmonie parfaite, Suigetsu et Shikamaru se ruèrent vers la pièce ou leurs amours se trouvaient.

« Suigestsu, j'ai eu si peur » S'effondra Karin en voyant son ami.

« Temari… Temari… TEMARI ! QU'AVEZ-VOUS FAIT A MA FEMME ?! »

Shikamaru s'était penché sur le corps peu vêtu et sans vie de sa femme. Elle était livide, blanche comme les saints anges qui allaient venir cueillir sa pure âme. Le ninja de Konoha se tut. Il avait perdu sa raison de vivre. Seules les larmes acides d'un chagrin trop lourd à porter le submergeaient. Il ne cherchait pas à se venger. L'envie de tuer ses assassins avait quitté son esprit.

« Suigetsu !? Il se passe quoi ? Où est Orochimaru ? » Paniqua Karin.

« Sauve cette femme, puis sauvons nous. »

« Quoi ?! »

« SAUVE-LA ! »

Karin les mains tremblante suivit l'ordre de Suigetsu. Ce dernier gardait la porte de la salle d'opération pour vérifier qu'Orochimaru ne se réveille pas.

La femme aux lunettes poussa Shikamaru du corps de sa femme. Elle se hâta de débuter le massage cardiaque. Il y avait tellement peu de chance qu'elle se réveille. Les secondes parurent des heures pour tous. Le poids de la fatigue et l'émotion leur avait fait perdre foi au réveil de Temari. Quand Suigetsu vit les doigts de son maître bouger, il hurla au autres de fuir. Il s'arma de nouvelles seringues et tenta de piquer un veine d'Orochimaru. Au même moment, Temari toussa. Elle était revenue. Karin lui tapota la tête pour qu'elle ouvre les yeux.

« Mors-moi, mors-moi, vite ! » Ordonna Karin en présentant son avant-bras à la blonde.

« Je vais avoir besoin d'aide » Frissonna Suigetsu.

Orochimaru se transformait en serpent. Les seringues que tentait de lui injecter Suigestu n'arrivait plus à transpercer les écailles de sa peau. Shikamaru arriva juste à temps à contrôler le corps du métamorphe avec ses ombres.

« DÉTACHEZ TEMARI ET FOUTEZ LE CAMP ! » Hurla Shikamaru.

Suigetsu découpa les liens à l'aide de sa Trancheuse de Tête. Il prit Temari dans ses bras et s'éloigna en direction de la sortie.

« Karin, tu attends quoi ? » Demanda Suigetsu.

« Son sang, elle va en avoir besoin ! »

« Vite, courrez le plus loin possible, mettez la à l'abri, dites à mes coéquipier de s'éloigner avec vous. » Ordonna Shikamaru.

Les deux déserteurs ne se firent pas prier. Ils savaient que Shikamaru n'avait aucune chance. Eux non plus d'ailleurs. Mieux fallait-il être loin quand sa technique des ombres se rompra.

* * *

Izumo et Kotetsu avaient enterré dignement leurs frères d'armes. Ils déposèrent une gerbe de fleurs sur leurs tombes quand une explosion provint de la grotte.

D'abord une, puis deux… Au total une quinzaine de détonation.

« Shikamaru ! » Firent les deux ninjas.

* * *

Je m'excuse encore pour les fautes diverses et variés d'orthographe, de grammaire, et de conjugaison que vous avez rencontrer et remarquer. La suite/fin la semaine prochaine !

xoxo, Korry`


	3. Tout est x qui fini x

Bonjour !

Il fait **TROP** chaud ! C'est trop dur de travailler sous cette chaleur !

* * *

Karin et Suigetsu avaient tout juste eu le temps de quitter la grotte avant que l'entrée ne s'effondre sous les vibrations des détonations. Temari était de nouveau inconsciente. Karin décida d'allonger Temari non loin de la grotte

« Karin, nous ne ferrions pas mieux de quitter cette zone ? Comme nous l'a dit son copain ? »

« Elle va mourir ! Il s'est fait martyr pour nous ! On doit sauver sa femme. » Répondit Karin.

« Karin, comment tu veux la sauver si on reste là ? On doit fuir, puis la sauver ! »

Les mots de Suigetsu prirent sens quand Karin et lui se trouvèrent à la merci d'Izumo et Kotetsu. Les deux ninjas du Pays du Feu avaient placé leurs épées sous la gorge des déserteurs.

« Ne faites plus un geste » Ordonna Izumo en faisant pression sur la gorge de Karin.

Les deux ninjas du Pays du Feu connaissaient bien les personnes à qui ils avaient à faire. Ils avaient chacun une page dans le Bingo book.

« Karin Uzumari et Suigetsu Honzuki ! » Commença Kotetsu. « Qu'avez-vous fait à Shikamaru Nara et à Temari ? Pose Temari au sol et explique-nous. »

Izumo saisit Karin contre lui pour qu'elle ne puisse plus bouger. Il maintenait la pression autour de son cou. S'attisant la haine de Suigetsu. Mais le déserteur écouta les ninjas de la Feuille et déposa Temari au sol.

« Les gars, on est dans la merde ! On doit tous se barrer d'ici ! Là dedans il y a Orochimaru ! Je crois qu'il à très envie de tuer. En tout cas de me tuer moi ! Votre copain c'est occupé de l'immobiliser pour nous laisser sauver sa copine. Sauf que comme vous pouvez le voir bah… Elle a besoin de soins. C'est tout justement la particularité de Karin ! Alors laisser là s'en occuper! »

Izumo ne lâcha pas Karin. Suigetsu décida qu'il devait en être autrement. Il frappa au visage Kotestsu pour tenter de sauver sa peau et celle de Karin. Son amie tenta de quitter les bras d'Izumo mais il commençait à enfoncer son épée dans le cou de Karin. Cette dernière cria de douleur et de surprise.

« Lâche Karin ! » Hurla Suigetsu alors qu'il passait à tabac Kotetsu.

La bataille prit fin quand une seconde détonation retenti. Suigetsu relâcha Kotetsu et se précipita vers le corps de Temari pour l'éloigner de la grotte.

« Les mecs, on a conclu un marché avec son copain. On la sauve et on est quitte ! »

Izumo et Kotetsu se concertèrent en un regard et baissèrent les armes. Suigetsu et Karin se déplacèrent plus loin caché derrière un arbre et y déposèrent Temari. Karin commença à replacer les poches de sang qu'elle avait en hauteur et plaça un tube entre la poche et une veine de Temari.

Le temps fut long. Temari respirait, mais trop calmement. Après avoir vidé ses poches de sang, Karin utilisa quelques techniques médicinales qu'elle connaissait.

* * *

Dans la grotte Shikamaru soupirait de soulagement. Il avait réussis à neutraliser Orochimaru. Il avait prit la direction de la sortie puis avait fait explosé la grotte un peu plus loin pour empêcher Orochimaru de le rejoindre. Sauf que le génie n'avait pas prévu que les détonations fassent s'effondrer l'entrée de la grotte. Il se trouvait donc sauvé des griffes d'Orochimaru, mais coincé derrière des tonnes de roche. Il venait de tetenter d'exploser le mur de roc grâce à un kunai explosif, mais il ne parvint pas à dégager une sortie. Dans sa pochette il ne lui restait plus qu'un parchemin explosif, la sagesse lui priait de ne pas l'utiliser.

* * *

« Temari, c'est bien, reste éveillée ! Ne ferme pas les yeux ! Tout va bien, ton enfant va bien ! Maintenant mord moi ! Allez reprend des forces ! » Tremblait Karin.

Incertaine de l'état de Temari, elle préférait lui chanter des louanges. D'un certain côté ça la rassurait elle aussi. Temari crocha l'avant bras de Karin avec ses dents. La déserteuse tira une grimace alors que Temari lui tira son chakra. Mais rapidement l'infirme arrêta et commença à parler. Ses lèvres bougeaient mais aucun son ne quittait sa gorge. Karin approcha son oreille du visage de la blonde.

« Quel enfant ? »

Alors qu'elle allait répondre Karin se ravisa. De nouveau une arme lui saisit le cou. Sans se retourner, elle se concentra et distingua le chakra de trois nouveaux personnages.

* * *

Ino, Choji et Hinata avaient entendu les versions des faits des déserteurs et le leurs alliés. A leur grande surprise les récits concordaient. A présent les amis cherchaient Shikamaru.

« Byakugan »

« Hinata que vois-tu ? Shikamaru est encore en vie ? » S'inquiéta Ino.

« Oui ! Il est coincé juste derrière les rochers à 5 mètres de nous ! »

* * *

« Aller Karin ! Magne-toi ! Avant qu'ils ne change d'avis. »

Karin et Suigetsu avait été gracié après avoir aidé les ninjas de Konoha à sortir Shikamaru de la grotte. C'est d'ailleurs ce dernier qui convint ses amis de laisser les fugitifs s'enfuir. Depuis, les déserteurs ne cessaient de progresser vers le sud.

« Suigetsu » fit Karin à bout de soufle. « C'est bon on peu se poser, il va faire nuit ! »

« Non ! Pas avant d'être sûr.. »

« Ça suffit ! S'ils voulaient nous rattraper, ils l'auraient déjà fait ! »

Suigetsu s'arrêta enfin. Les déserteurs préparèrent un feu de camps pour la nuit.

* * *

A l'hôpital de Konoha c'était la panique. Sakura se blâmait d'avoir laissé Temari partir en mission si loin avec son enfant dans le ventre. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à vérifier qu'il n'a rien subit lors de l'attaque et de la captivité de Temari. De plus il y avait Shikamaru à rassurer. Il venait d'apprendre que sa femme attendait leur enfant. Le fruit de leur amour.

« Naruto ! Pourquoi tu as laissé Temari partir en mission ? T'es irresponsable ?! » S'énerva Shikamaru.

« Je n'en savais rien Shikamaru ! Tu te calme O.K. ? »

« Non, je ne me calme pas ! Sakura tu savais tout depuis le début non ? »

« Shikamaru, c'est pas le moment de venir m'emmerder ! Tu ne vois pas que je vérifie si Temari et votre enfant vont bien ? Naruto dis lui de quitter l'hôpital avant que je ne m'énerve.» Fit Sakura en montant le ton.

« Aller Shika, viens… »

* * *

Dans la théière fumait l'eau chaude. Dehors des feuilles mortes balayaient le sol au gré des vents. L'ombre des arbres de la forêt des Nara s'étalait sur le sol. Le soleil couchant doux et coloré venait illuminer le salon principal de la maison Nara. Les hôtes étaient assis face à Suigetsu, Karin et l'enfant qu'elle portait sur ses genoux.

« Merci à vous d'avoir sauvé Temari et Shikadai. » Fit Shikamaru.

Karin baisa le front encore dégarni de l'enfant. Le bébé sourit et tenta d'attraper les cheveux de la rousse avec ses petites mains.

« Merci à vous d'avoir retiré nos nom du bingo book. » Répondit Suigetsu.

Le bambin se mit à bailler. Karin se leva et déposa d'enfant dans les bras de sa mère.

« Maintenant nous sommes quittes. » Sourit Karin. « Prêt pour avoir une vie normale. Nous pensions nous installer non loin de la capitale du Pays du Feu. Là bas nous essaierons de nous faire oublier. »

Karin posa ses yeux sur son ventre qui s'était arrondit depuis leurs dernière rencontre avec les Nara. Elle regarda Suigetsu épanouie et ferma les yeux pour savourer les derniers rayons de soleil.

* * *

J'ai Netflix ! bon O.K. y'a pas GoT mais je passe mon temps libre dessus et je n'ai plus la tête à écrire !

Profitez bien de vos vacances pour celles qui en ont !

xoxo,

Korry`


End file.
